Chester Chinalord
Entrance The Finest and Greatest Chinese Star Chester will do his intro from Ready 2 Rumble Revolution. Entrance Theme Chris Brown - Fine China Special Moves B- Fancy Punchboot Chester will used his famous punch by hitting his opponent so that one of the Asian girls will take a picture of him. He can hit one, two, three, or four times shown about how famous he really is. The Asian girls will take a picture of him while he was shown attacking the opponents. Side B- Irreplaceable into possible Chester will move from place to place with his flying kick. He can toss over the other opponents when he does this. He can do this for ten seconds. Up B- Flying Dragon Chester will fly like a famous dragon. He can hold his speed for 20 seconds. The other opponents will reach him unless if Chester wants to attack them. He can do his slow punch at slow motion. The opponent who gets hit by a slow punch will revive 10% damage. Down B- Hohhot Chester can eat spicy Chinese foods as his secret weapon. He will then blow fire at the opponents. As he does this, the opponents are set on fire. Chester can blow wind on the opponents for the fire to go away. The opponent who gets burned will revive 26% damage. Final Smash- The Firework Showdown Chester will need to use his ultimate weapon. His ultimate weapon was a giant red firework from China. He uses a rope to cross the other opponents by trapping them. He has a lighter that will fire opponents up in the sky. By the time the fire gets into the hold of a firework, the firework will blast off higher. By then, the opponents will fly down higher in the sky and will get hit by the ground. The opponent will get 50% damage if attacked by the final smash. Taunts * Down Taunt- "You will find yourself face down... when you wake up." * Side Taunt- "You're not worth the generous smasher that can put a end to me, Chester Chinalord." * Up Taunt- "Deal with it, and your soul will be a Chinese red soul that'll one day turn into light blue." Victory Options/Lose Pose * Victory #1: Chester does his victory pose from Ready 2 Rumble Revolution. * Victory #2: "I win! Let me take the honor of all who shall welcomed me!" * Victory #3: "Now you're never defeat the dragon of my plan. I'll make sure of that." * Lose: Chester ends up so shamed. Character Description Chester, from Hong Kong, utilizes movie star attacks like Jackie Chan and does some fancy techniques. Snake Codec Solid Snake: '''Colonel, who's this red famous Chinese guy? '''Colonel: '''Let me be honest: That famous Chinese guy is Chester Chinalord. '''Snake: Why would China have a red famous movie star like Jackie Chan whenever Chester uses his kicks? He could knock down my powers! Colonel: It is what you think of him when he always makes his own poses as a Chinese star. Snake: He can't be a movie star, Colonel! He's a kicker of China! Why don't you respect that to him? Colonel: Well, let's have Snake take his own kickers to Chester Chinalord in this match to... Snake: Colonel! Colonel: All right! When Chester makes his kick look fantastic, he can hit off his super movie punches along with his own foot. Snake: Well, beat it! I'm not going to let him take over the win for me if I had to! Trust me, Chinese movie attacks are not boxing matters! Trivia Chester Chinalord is unlike Dragon Chan from Punch Out!!. Category:Playable Characters Category:Red Category:Boxer Category:Chinese Category:Actor Category:Movie Characters Category:Not Kung Fu Panda Category:Ready 2 Rumble: Revolution Category:Male Category:Fast Characters Category:Possible anyone characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Fighter Category:Not a Character from Punch Out Category:Atari Category:Starter Characters Category:Ready 2 Rumble Series Category:Created Character